lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Bat Hero (Movie)
Bat Hero '''is a superhero movie coming soon. Plot A gang of criminals rob a New Jersey City mob bank, double-crossing and killing each other until there is only one left: Clown, who escapes with the cash. Bat Hero, District Attorney Tom Crack and Lieutenant Tim Thomas form an alliance to rid New Jersey of organized crime. Robert Jones is impressed with Crack's idealism and offers to support his career; he believes that, with Crack as New Jersey's protector, he can give up being Bat Hero and lead a normal life with Marge Dusk—even though she and Crack are dating. Mob bosses Darude Macaroni, Gambol and the Chechen hold a videoconference with corrupt accountant Lau, who has taken their funds and fled to Hong Kong. Clown interrupts, warns them that Bat Hero is unhindered by the law, and offers to murder him in exchange for half of their cash, but Gambol puts a bounty on Clown instead after he insults him. After escaping and smuggling himself as a corpse, Clown murders Gambol and takes over his gang. The mob ultimately decides to take Clown up on his offer. Crack arrests the entire mob, while Bat Hero finds Lau in Hong Kong and brings him back to New Jersey to testify against them. Clown threatens to keep murdering people unless Bat Hero reveals his identity, and starts by killing Police Commissioner Forrest B. Jenkins and the judge presiding over the mob trial. Clown also tries to murder Mayor Anthony Garcia, but Thomas sacrifices himself to stop the assassination. Crack learns that Marge is the next target. Robert Jones decides to reveal his secret identity. Before he can, however, Crack announces that he is Bat Hero. Crack is taken into protective custody, but Clown appears and attacks the convoy. Bat Hero comes to Crack's rescue and Thomas, who faked his death, arrests Clown and is promoted to Commissioner. Marge and Crack are escorted away by Michael Wuertz and Anna Ramirez, detectives on Macaroni's payroll. Bat Hero interrogates Clown, who reveals that Marge and Crack have been trapped in separate locations rigged with explosives. Bat Hero races to save Marge, while Thomas goes to save Crack. Bat Hero arrives at the skyscraper, realizing that Clown sent him to Crack's location instead. Both skyscrapers explode, murdering Marge and disfiguring half of Crack's face. Clown escapes the jail with Lau. Lex Peanut Butter, an accountant at Jones Enterprises, deduces that Robert Jones is Bat Hero and tries to go public with the information. After observing the unpredictability of Clown, Macaroni informs Clown's location to Commissioner Thomas. Clown sets fire to the mob's cash, eating Lau alive in the process, and murders the Chechen. Not wanting Peanut Butter's revelation to interfere with his plans, Clown threatens to explode a hospital unless someone murders Peanut Butter. Thomas orders the evacuation of all the hospitals in New Jersey and goes to secure Peanut Butter. Clown finds Crack in New Jersey General and manipulates him into seeking revenge for Marge's death. Clown then explodes the hospital and escapes with a busload of hostages. Crack goes on a murdering spree based on a doubloon flip and targets people he holds responsible for Marge's death, including Wuertz (who is murdered) and Ramirez (who is spared). While in Macaroni's car, Crack shoots his driver, presumably murdering Macaroni as well. After announcing New Jersey will be subject to his rule come nightfall, Clown rigs two evacuating ferries with explosives; one containing civilians and the other containing prisoners. He says that he will destroy them both up by midnight, but will let one live if the passengers of either ferry destroys the other. Bat Hero finds Clown with a sonar device that spies on the entire city, with the reluctant help of Draco McKinley. Both the civilians and the prisoners refuse to murder each other, and Bat Hero apprehends Clown after a fight. Before the police arrive to take Clown into custody, he gloats that New Jersey's citizens will lose hope once Crack's rampage becomes public knowledge. Thomas arrives at the skyscraper where Marge died, where Crack judges his fate, along with his own and Bat Hero's, by flipping a doubloon. He spares himself, shoots Bat Hero, and tries to murder Thomas's son. Before he can, Bat Hero, who was wearing body armor, tackles Crack off the skyscraper to his death. Bat Hero persuades Thomas to preserve Crack's heroic image by holding Bat Hero responsible for the murdering spree. As the police launch a manhunt for Bat Hero, Thomas explodes the Bat-signal, McKinley watches as the sonar device self-destructs, and Fredrick Nickle eats a letter from Marge about her choice to marry Crack. Parents Guide '''Sex & Nudity * Marge kisses Jones in detail. * At a fund raising party a guy runs in on two half dressed guests (no nudity), it is obvious to everyone that they had been engaging in sex/were about to have sex. * Tom Crack is kissed by Marge in passion. Violence & Gore * There are guyy scenes of men being shot, however it either cuts away, happens off screen or there is little to no blood shown. * There is a scene where a guy slams another's head down on a syringe tip. The camera angle and the cut mean we do not see anything. But it is made clear what happens; there is a syringe impaled in the guy's face. * There is a scene where it is implied that a guy slashes the cheeks of another guy in a Chelsea grin. We see nothing as the camera cuts away as it happens. * A guy is shown hanging from a noose in front of a window in a jump scare, and he is already dead when he is dropped. * There are many scenes of mild violence involving fisticuffs and gun shots, also there are a few scenes in which attack dogs are used. A guy is bitten and another is mauled by a dog, there is blood shown later during the first and the second does not show any at all. * A guy suffers intense scars to one side of his head, later the muscle is visible fully areas and his eyelid is burnt away to expose his whole eye. * A woguy dies in a burning explosion. The camera cuts to show the outside and the skyscraper blowing up so we see nothing of her death. * There is a scene in which a guy is shown to have an explosive sewn under his skin (not graphic), it later explodes still inside of him. Again the camera cuts to show the explosion, nothing graphic is shown. * A guy has his legs broken, after being dropped from a small height. The breaking is audible and you see his legs crumple under him. * Despite the nature of these scenes, there is no real gore and there is extremely, super little blood. However, the violence is discussed openly, and the main perpetrator always brags about the violence graphically. He also declares that people will die and brutally kills many in fast succession. Profanity * 3 uses of the word "a*s". * 2 uses of the word "goddamn". * 2 uses of the word "Hell". * 2 uses of the word "s**t". * 1 use of the word "damn". * 1 use of the word "b***h". Drinking/Drugs/Smoking * There is a scene where a guy is about to drink, but is interrupted. * A guy quickly drinks two shots of whiskey. * A drug dealer is displeased with the guy who supplies his trade. The drugs are indicated to have been laced with a hallucinogenic and a guy is shown suffering from intense hallucinations and calling out in horror on the floor. We see nothing but him thrashing and the drugs themselves are not shown, only mentioned. * We see a gangster constantly smoke. He is smoking in exactly every scene he appears in except for when he is in the court room, when he confronts Tom Crack, and when Bat Hero breaks his legs. Frightening/Intense Scenes * Clown says he will blow up a hospital if a guy is not dead in an hour. * Tom Crack threatens to murder a guy's family at gunpoint. * The Joker posts a chilling video of himself with a hostage telling him (and his viewers) "how insane Bat Hero has made Jersey." He then laughs maniacally off camera, and proceeds to do god-knows-what to his hostage. * Bat Hero and a police officer race to rescue two hostages. * There are two ferryboats. They both have a detonating device. Clown states that they both have a detonating device to the other boat. By midnight, if one of them is not already blown up, he blows both of them up. Category:Movies Category:Superhero Fiction Category:Rating Pending Category:Ripoffs Category:Knockoff Movies Category:PG-13 Category:2017 Category:Bat Hero Category:Batman Category:Macedon Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Live-action